Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker is the main antagonist of Resident Evil series. He debuted in the original Resident Evil as the captain of S.T.A.R.S. and field leader of its Alpha Team unit. It isn't until the end of the game, that Wesker's true motives and occupation are revealed to the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. Since then, Wesker has had several appearances throughout the subsequent games in the series, and is considered to be the series' main villain. Biography The Legacy of Albert Wesker *''Resident Evil (1996-2011)'' *''Resident Evil Code: Veronica (2000-2012)'' *''Resident Evil Zero (2002-2010)'' *''Resident Evil 4 (2005-2011)'' *''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007-2012)'' *''Resident Evil 5 (2009-2010)'' *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009-2012)'' *''Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011-2013)'' Appearance Wesker wears a different outfit for each of his appearances, but they are always black. He always keeps his trademark sunglasses, even in situations that seem inappropriate, such as during S.T.A.R.S. operations in the middle of the night. In Resident Evil and Resident Evil Zero, he wears a standard S.T.A.R.S. uniform similar to those of Chris and Barry, but completely black, with a navy blue under-shirt. He wears a more streamlined outfit in Resident Evil Code: Veronica with the acronyms H.C.F (Hive/Host Capture Force) written on the back. During a fist-fight with Chris Redfield, his sunglasses are knocked from his face, revealing that his eyes have changed from normal human eyes to slitted eyes with a red-orange hue. He wears a different, more sophisticated outfit during his appearance in Resident Evil 4 and the Dark Legacy levels in Umbrella Chronicles, sporting a black turtle-neck sweatshirt, black trousers and jacket over his turtle neck, as well as black gloves. In Resident Evil 5, his attire becomes more sinister and supports a leather trench coat with black leather boots, gloves, pants and a short sleeve shirt all complete with his trademark sunglasses. Personality Evidentially due to his upbringing and Spencer's influence, Wesker's overall personality was that of a power-hungry machiavellian. He also tended to observe the action from behind the scenes and then strike when the opportunity presents itself. He had also demonstrated to be perfectly willing to betray anyone who placed trust in him if it meant accomplishing his goals. Besides his machiavellian nature, a large part of his motivation for his actions were an underlying suspicion about Spencer's motives, a suspicion that was "preprogrammed" into him by Spencer as a means to have all the Wesker Children seek him out when they come of age. Shortly after learning the full truth about his existence from Spencer, Wesker also developed outright delusions of godhood. In addition, he also began to believe in a somewhat Darwinian aspect to humanity, regarding only the strongest humans actually being fit to survive. His trademark were his dark sunglasses, which he is very rarely seen without, wearing them even in environments that would have made sunglasses a hindrance, such as in a dark forest or in a dimly-lit laboratory or building. Likewise, with the exception of his S.T.A.R.S. outfit and his scientist outfit, most of his clothing were dark in color. Sprites Theme Song Trivia Gallery Renders Re5-albert-wesker2.jpg|Resident Evil 5 Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:S.T.A.R.S. Members Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from America Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Boss Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1996 Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters